The Barker's lost and fading memories
by Mistress Lovett
Summary: johanna came back to london and found out who really were her parents.
1. back to london

**_The Barker's lost and fading memories_**

_Its been 1 year ago since Anthony and I left London the place I don't want to go back,the place full of ghost and the place where I encounter a man who still haunts me but today the Bountful the ship where Anthony and I were in takes it's berth in London I have no choice but to see the city again.I stared the city while im the ship flashbacks are starting to occurred again._

Anthony:There's no place as London._(i stared at him then to the city)_

Johanna:yes there's no place as unforgettable as London

Anthony:It reminds me of

Johanna:how did you meet him Anthony?

Anthony:I found him in the waters he seemed kind _(the ship stopped and we embarked as I step my foot in the land of London it gives me chill)_

something wrong?

Johanna:Nothing everything is fine_(I lied to him no im not fine i will never be)_

Anthony:where do you want to go?

Johanna:Can..can you take me to the shop?

Anthony:why there?

Johanna:somethings telling me to visit it again

Anthony:alright_(Anthony and I went on fleet street as I saw the house I started to feel uncomfortable)_

Johanna:Can we go inside?_(i look around Anthony wasn't there)_Anthony?,Anthony?_(i didn't notice he's gone I decided to look upstairs when I peek an the window I saw him! the barber standing in the window)_

Anthony: Johanna!

Johanna:_(gasp)_Anthony! where have you been?

Anthony:i went on to the police station and ask for the key Johanna I need to find is it alright if i leave you here ill be back

Johanna:yes ill just wonder around_(Anthony leaves I open the door and I saw a beautiful woman sitting near the window and suddenly vanished right before my eyes I took a deep breathe before entering I wonder around I don't know why but when i entered the shop I saw some visions but i ignored them)_they are still here_(i came near the crib opened the cloth and saw a doll covered with thick dust "did he had a child?" i asked then i stared at the broken mirror instead of my reflection the barbers face standing blood all over his face he's staring and smiling at me my eyes grew big I slowly moved backward I came near the window the bell rang but no one is there when i looked back on the window he was in my front the barber! i panicked and accidentally hits the table two object drop the two folded picture frame and the razor I kneel down and fixed it i saw a paper three folded paper."a letter?"i asked i opened it the writings are fine i think its been written many years ago the ink are starting to fade i think its a womans writing I start to read it.) _


	2. Lucy's Letter

continued:The Barkers lost and fading memories

**_ August 8,_**

**_Dearest Benjamin,_**

**_ My heart aches seeing you dragged by two police in the flower shop this morning without saying goodbye,without holding your hands,i know you want to talk to me i can see that to your face it really hurts seeing you like that on our daughter's birthday,I know I won't be able to see you in such a long time but i will wait for you ,i won't forget you .your face so naive.I decided to write this letter to tell you that I love you and our daughter? she misses you already i will be forever by her side i won't leave her whatever happened even in death._**

**_i wish the two of you will see each other that your gone i know many things will change first of all you I know how painfull to be sent in Australia with a false charge but i know your love for us will never change ._**

**_i can still remember when you told me you don't care even if my hair turned to black or my beauty will gone you will still love me once you also told me you want a son but i gave you a daughter i heard no complains from you you want to teach her how to hold your beloved razors but you said no matter what a son or a daughter you will love her._**

**_someday i am wishing to see you again I want to lay my head on your arms again and to be with you until i die _**

**_ with all love your wife, LUCY BARKER_**

Johanna:_(when i read the letter my heart aches too im wondering who are they Barker?I fixed the picture frame placed it back on the table along with the letter then i glanced at the razors in the floor im really afraid to pick it but I have no choice i picked the six razors I put it in the razor box i removed the red layer in the box i sat in the floor and i saw another letter,the letter was newly written I read it.)_


	3. sweeney's letter

**_ August 8_**

**_Lucy,_**

**_ Fifteen years have past I come back but you were not here not even our daughter I promise I will have my revenge the prison have change me a lot mentally, emotionally and physically but tonight my salvation has come tonight im going to kill the judge and meet my daughter again I wonder how beautiful she'd become i know she's like you she had a yellow hair I missed you and our daughter i love you Lucy you are my life and my reason but they said your gone poisoned your self but why? why didn't you wait for me?_**

**_Our daughter I hope she's not mad at me i wish to see her face-to-face,play with her when she was a child play hide and seek with her and bought her a lovely bird while showing her my razor and to show how much I love her_**

**_i also wish she can see you her mother so beautiful holding your photo my Lucy...i always dream the three of us stayed in this room _**

**_Lucy I do believe we can be with each other i promise I will guard your our daughter I will protect her from the evil of this world and Lucy,you and I will be together again holding you into my arms seeing your face again and to be with you until my last breath._**

**_ My most precious Lucy and my dearest daughter Johanna Im forever your's_**

**_ Benjamin Barker/Sweeney Todd_**

Johanna:_(when i read his letter tears ran down in my eyes I! i am their daughter i hugged the letter and feel it in that small paper i felt how i was loved by my parents even i did not know them i grabbed the letter of my mother and sobbed in the shop )_


	4. Johanna's realization

Johanna _(I scanned the letter again i read it again on my mothers letter she said"**our daughter i will be forever by her side whatever happens**"indeed it was true she never live my side i realize she was the beggar outside my house shes always there staring at me she never leave that place she also said"i wish the two of you will see each other " **i**__** can still remember when you told me you don't care even if my hair turned to black or my beauty will gone you will still love me,**__someday i am wishing to see you again I want to lay my head on your arms again and to be with you until i die_"yes that was true when Anthony and i saw the body they were together mother was laying her head on fathers shoulder"**_you alsotold me you want a son but i gave you a daughter i heard no complains from you you want to teach her how to hold your beloved razors"_**_yes that night i dressed like a boy and hold fathers razor and i scanned fathers letter he said"****__tonight im going to kill the judge and meet my daughter again I wonder how beautiful she'd become i know she's like you she had a yellow hair "__father did killed the judge "****__i wish to see her face-to-face,"__and he did__ saw me that night he said forget my face but i never did "****__i also wish she can see you her mother so beautiful holding your photo my Lucy...i always dream the three of us stayed in this room"__that night i hold mothers photo and the three of us stayed in the room our family are destined to reunite in different way"_**_Lucy,you and I will be together again holding you into my arms seeing your face again and to be with you until my last breath"._**_they did the promise they made with each other came true and i also notice one thing there was a photo in the razor box i grabbed it and found my family's picture mother holding me and father holding the doll that earlier i saw in the crib i cried out loud and i saw them mother and father standing at my front smiling the night they died is the night i touch the most valuable items ion the room the lost and fading memeory suddenly Anthony came.)_

Anthony:Johanna what happen? why are you crying?

Johanna: is my father i know him Anthony_(i cried and hugged Anthony i notice something else the dates are same mother wrote the letter sixteen years ago in august 8 the day father was arrested and on father's letter he wrote it one year ago august 8 the day i saw him and the day they died )_Anthony? what date is it now?

Anthony:August 8_(i cried a loud the same date i feel so full that day the burden of my heart ends)_

_(from that moment Anthony and I occupied the place i can still see their souls guarding me ..before i was afraid to go back in london and see their faces but now im happy to see them because I know that they are guarding me just like in their letter they will guard me even in death)_

i hoped you like it this is my first fanfic


End file.
